Sisters Six
by Bookworm1978
Summary: Twins in twenty-first New England get pulled into the world of Little Women in a freak accident. How will they deal with the new world around them, unable to remember where they came from or make sense of where they are right now. (Loosely based on Little Women and Me, though I thought the idea behind the book was badly executed, I still really liked the idea itself.)
1. Chapter 1

Ella

Ella sat blinking as Mr. Figgs, the English teacher, wrote on the blackboard. She groaned. She saw her pleasure-filled weekend vanish in a cloud of smoke, leaving only dull drudgery in its wake. Why did he have to assign a stupid book report, anyway? Why was every teacher on the face of the planet determined to give her homework? On the weekend? She had plans! A full weekend of nothing but snacks, and Sims, and more snacks, with a brief distraction wandering off into Potter land. She was going to work on her legacy! She was going to update her blog! She was going to wow her legions of fans with the well-crafted and vibrant story of her Sim family! The Jetsons are on their third generation, and she felt like she would die if she could not get them to generation four. She would just die. Why? Why in the name of all that is holy? Why?!

Not likely now, with a mountain of homework staring her in the face. She felt the icy cold trickle of dread go down her spine. Trust school to wreck her entire life. Normally, she liked english, well, well enough. But was it so very wrong to one little itty bitty weekend for what she wanted to do for a change? She didn't think so!

To cause her little cup of suffering to overflow, her twin, Bella, was already scribbling away. Probably already making an outline or something equally dull. Figures, Mrs. Perfect is showing off again.

She glared at Bella's back. It was bad enough to have to do homework, she mused to herself, but the knowledge that her perfect little twin was probably going to do like twenty times better is nervewracking. It was the final touch to make her woe complete. Slumping into her seat she crossed her arms and sulked. "This is the worst day of my life!"

Bella

This is the best day of my life!" Bella said, grinning to herself as she put her school things in her locker. True, the assignment was not exactly mind-shatteringly important or anything, but it did give her a chance to read one of her favorites. That in and of itself did not make for a perfect weekend. But the victorian fair in town sure did! She has been looking forward to it for months. Mother was away for a business trip, leaving the twins to their own devices. She had it all planned out, even allowing time for possible homework assignments. But to think, that the homework would meld so well with the fair! If she picked a victorian novel, she would be able to combine the festival and the book review and make a happy whole. A very happy whole indeed!

"Hey! Bella! Where are you heading so fast?" Called Mary, one of Bella's friends. A second later, the blond was by her side, as Bella continued her headlong purposeful stride.

"Looking for Ella. We planned to walk home today."  
"Better change that plan. Weather calling for a major thunderstorm. It could hit any moment."  
"Hey, thanks for letting me know!"  
"Not a prob."

"Where are you heading?"  
Mary grinned. "Hello? The festival is starting tonight. Unless it gets rained out. I hope not. The opening night is a high tea." She made a gesture as though holding a tea cup, with pinkie properly extended. "Care for a spot of tea, M'lady?"  
"That would be simply divine," Bella grinned and the two clinked invisible teacups.

"I really hope we will miss it, though," Mary added, after a minute, as they neared the main entrance.  
"What? The Festival?"  
"No silly! The storm front."  
"Oh, right. Right. I agree." Bella nodded, frowning worriedly. "I hope so too. I have been looking forward to this weekend for months."  
"Well, duh! It's like the biggest event for history nuts! At least in this town."  
"I know. Sometimes, I wish I was in somewhere big. Like Boston."  
"Yeah, or even Concord."  
"Well, yeah. Or New York."

"Even Charlottesville."  
"Yeah….wait. Charlottesville?"  
"You know? The university of Virginia? Monticello? The big TJ Stomping ground?"

"Oh. Right. The three president houses there. I guess so. But that's more colonial history."  
"Yeah, well, in my mind, history is history. Besides it was actually given a miss in the Civil War. General refused to burn it."  
"I can agree to and respect that."

"Uh oh."  
"What is it?" Bella asked, glancing at Mary in confusion with an eyebrow raised inquisitively.

"Well, we were talking about thunderstorms, right?"  
"Right. What's your point?"  
Mary pointed to the brick wall that surrounded the main entrance of the school. "Well, there is a major storm front directly ahead. Approach with care."  
Bella sighed and shook her head. Mary was right. There was a huge storm front there, and its name was Ella. Her twin sister.

"Well, I better go face it. I'll see you later tonight?"  
"Weather permitting. No, I'll come over if it was rained out. Deal?"  
"Just...be safe, okay?"  
"Right-o. Salutations, Ella!" she added as they neared the entrance. With a parting wave and a victory sign for her friend, Mary headed off at a fast walk. Her hair and shirt whipping about in the strong breeze.

Bella watched her for a second, then paused and smiled at her sister, who only frowned back. Her own smile slipped a few degrees at the lackluster reception. "What's wrong with you?" She asked, trying to roll her eyes.

"How dare you ask me that? My weekend is ruined. Completely, totally destroyed."

"Come on, aren't you being a tad dramatic?"

"No. I am being real here."

"Real…" That time she did roll her eyes. "Come on, it's only a book report. We can get started tonight, and baby-step it from there."

"I have a report. And math. And I got to read a chapter in history."

"Oh. Okay, maybe you do have some cause for woe."  
Ella shook her head, then blinked and looked up at Bella with accusing eyes. "Wait, you and I got the same math class. Don't you have that to do too?"  
"Finished it in study hall."

Bella watched as Ella slumped into herself and started walking out the door. Her own great mood ebbed away into frustrated impatience. Ella muttered something as Bella caught up with her. Bella had chosen to ignore it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ella

Ella flopped onto the couch as soon as she got inside the house. She pulled the remote out from behind a sofa cushion, and started clicking away. Over the sounds of the tv, she heard as Bella put the backpacks away in the closet. Then she heard her clanking and clattering in the kitchen. Probably making some kind of snack. Ella smirked. This is why she's thinner than Bella was. Ella paid scant attention until bella came back to the living room with a sandwich on a napkin. "Know what book you are going to write about?" She asked, as she settled down in the easychair.

"Hmm, don't know. Don't care."  
"That was encouraging, I think not."

"Fine." ella rolled her eyes at the sarcasm. "I'll write about Secret Garden."  
"You can't." Bella retorted decisively.

"What, who says? You can't tell me what to write about!"  
:You already written about that book three times."

"There is something to be said for consistency."

"One of those papers was this year!"  
"So what?"  
"So, Mr. Fipps will probably give you an F."

"Figures."  
"Come on, what is another book you like?"  
"Yeah, yeah…" Ella stopped clicking for a moment, as her eyes went wide. "Hey, why don't we write about the same book!"  
"I am not doing your report for you." Bella said calmly, as she nibbled on the last half of her sandwich..

"No, dork! I don't mean the same paper! The same book! Different papers about the same book."

"You mean, like a pros and con thing?" Bella asked, with a flicker of interest.

"Yeah, sure. Might be fun." Ella yawned, as she started clicking again.

"Well, I guess this could work. I was going to write about a victorian novel of some kind.."  
"Big surprise…" Ella grumped.

"AND...That would at least give us some guide to narrow our choices down with.." Bella continued with a glare at her sister.

"I am going to have a heart attack and die from this surprise."  
"The sarcasm is not appreciated,"

"Whatever."

"Okay, let's focus. What book should we choose? Oliver Twist?"  
"I am not wading through no Dickens."

"Hmmm, Jane Eyre?"

"No. Too Depressing. Besides I never liked it much."  
"That makes you and...nobody else. I didn't know there was any story too depressing for you, Melepone."  
"Shut it."

"Fine, fine. How about The Awakening?"  
"Pass."

"Tom Sawyer?"  
"No way! Nothing about boys."  
"Well, Little Women?"

Bella

"Little Women?"  
Bella didn't think Ella was going to agree with that one either, so she was more than a little surprised when Ella paused in her surfing again. After a few minutes, she was delighted to see her sister nod slowly. "Yeah. Yeah, that might work. Drama class wants to do the musical, and I can kill two birds with one stone this way."  
Bella smirked, and wiped her hands with the now empty napkin. "Figures." She said, with an air of fond exasperation. "Because reading is so hard. What part are you trying for anyway? I didn't know you can sing."  
"There is a lot you don't know about me." Ella grumped, turning off the tv to sit up and face Bella. "And it was Marmee. "  
"Marmee! Why?"  
"She has some of the best songs. And All the girls would try for Jo."  
"I wish I had time. I would love to be Beth."  
"That would have been perfect for you." Ella nodded, looking distracted. "But I bet you'll be too busy. How many clubs are you in again?"  
"Too many." Bella sighed tiredly.

"Drop some."  
"That would not look good on my College application."  
"You're fourteen! We have tons of time for that."  
"Anyway….we need to focus on the now." Bella said with a little clearing of her throat.

She watched as Ella dropped down on the couch again, and shook her head. "Come on, can you stop being so lazy?"  
"I had plans!"  
"Yeah, stare at a screen while letting your brain rot."  
"I was going to play sims." Ella's tone became aggravated. "It's a lot of hard work, creating and maintaining a legacy! Especially coming up with an interesting story about it and posting it. Just the editing of the pictures! Hey...why don't we use my game to create pictures for the report?"  
Bella closed her eyes, and pinched the bridge of her nose. She felt a headache coming on.


	3. Chapter 3

Ella

"I wonder if I can use the Sims to help write about Little Women." Ella mused as she got up from the couch and headed for the computer.

"How in the world will that work?" Bella snapped.  
Ella thought her twin sounded stressed. In an odd way, it was kind of comforting to her that Bella wasn't always so perfect.

"For the fiscal aid, silly." Ella explained as patiently as she could managed. "The pictures will help make the paper 'Pop'."

"the paper don't need to 'pop'! They only need to be clear and concise."  
"And very boring. You don't want an A or something?"  
"Of course I do. I just don't see how a silly game will…"  
"Then you want to make them pop." Ella broke in, hoping to save herself an lecture on how frivolous games are. Quickly, she started the game going. She saw Belle going back to her sandwich with a hurt expression she was clearly trying to hide. And failed horribly. This made Ella feel pretty guilty. "I'll read the book." She said quickly and contritely. "But the pictures really would make it look great. And I am really good at editing these things in. I…it would give me something to contribute. I really, really think this would be a good idea."

"Well, I suppose as long as you read the book. I guess." Bella sighed. She watched as Ella vanished up the stairs, to go boot her computer up. She finished the last of her sandwich. Then cleaned after herself quickly and followed. Ella glanced at her as she walked in her room. "See," She said, with a bit of a grin. "Here is my plan. We read a chapter or two. Then we have the characters act them out, and take pictures of it. As long as we kind of skim and not read every single word, we should be done in time. And then we both take turns writing our reports, and typing them on the computer, and I will paste the pictures on to highlight the text. And bam! You got a killer pro and con pair of reports! This, you know what? I'm really starting to get into it!"

She turned back to the screen and shrugged, with a grin still on her face. "easy."

Bella nodded slowly as she listened. "I guess the idea has merit." She said reluctantly. "But it's a nice change of pace to see you actually care about an assignment for once. I'll go get the book."

"And I'll start designing the characters."

Ella thought she heard Bella mutter something, but she was not really sure what she said. So she choose to give her the benefit of the doubt, and ignore it.

Bella

Bella grabbed some water from the kitchen, then grabbed her book from her own room, from the accustomed spot on her bookshelf. She paused for a second and glanced around her room with a grateful smile. The room was clear and bright, the bed was made, and everything was comforting tidy and in it's place. Her violin was hung in its customary place on the wall, all ready for practice with her music books underneath. The only hint of disorder anywhere was a basket by the bed, where she kept a knitting project she was working on. She was determined to learn to knit, but didn't have as much time to devote to it as she liked.

She left her room reluctantly, heading for her sisters again. Ella was at her desk still, busy at her computer. Bella shuddered as she walked in. Ella had the same furnishing as Bella. The rooms were the same size. But there the similarities ended. Where Bella's was clean and orderly. Ella's was, to quote her Mom, a hot mess. Bella's walls was a soothing blue with a navy blue trim. Ella's was a soft pink with a softer lavender on the trim. Bella actually liked the colors. The room, he felt would be warm and inviting if it was actually of clean.

Ella waved her over soon as she noticed her at the door. Bella came over, carefully stepping over piles of litter on the floor. She sat in the chair hastily cleared for her. Ella pointed at the screen with a proud expression on her face. Bella bit back an amused smile. She didn't understand why her sister was so very fond of this game, but it was good to see her happy about anything of late. "See? I already created Jo!"

"I didn't know you had Victorian clothes in this game."  
"Well, it's custom content. A fan made this clothes and stuff bundle, but she really has a knack for it. I gave Jo auburn hair. Isn't that what the book said?"  
"Wait, let me check.." Bella said quickly opening the book quickly. She thumbed through some of the first pages, then paused. "No, it's chestnut."  
"Is that the same thing?"  
"Um, I think it has more brown than auburn."

"Oh. Okay." Ella clicked a few things with the mouse and the hair of the sim darkened noticeably.

Bella looked at the slowly rotating avatar with a thoughtful expression. "I like her, otherwise. "She looks like the Jo I always pictured her. She is only a little short."  
"Well, can't do anything about that."  
"Why?"  
"Game won't let me."

"Oh. That's weird.."  
"True. But there you are."

The two stared at the screen for a moment, then Ella added, as she changed the screen. "Oh, here is her traits! I gave her bookworm, of course. And hot-headed. That's because she gets angry easily."  
"Good sense of humor?"  
"well, yeah. I thought that it would fit her."

"Well, I guess I can see that. But why did you make her athletic?" Bella wondered.  
"Didn't she like running and skating and all that stuff?" Ella demanded, starting to look miffed. "Wasn't she a tomboy? Sorry but the game don't got tomboy as a trait. I had to improvise."  
"Oh. Well...Yeah." Bella said slowly, looking pensive.

"And since I can only give out four traits to a teen. That's that. I want to make her dramatic when she becomes a young adult. Her favorites are red, alternative, and stu surprise."  
"Wait, what?"  
"Favorites, you know?"  
"Alternative?" Well, this is a modern game. It don't got Victorian music, you know."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

Ella

Ella was really getting annoyed by the time the started developing the rest of the cast. For someone who doesn't know squat about the game, Bella sure seemed to love to criticize! Still, she was also somewhat encouraged. This was, by far, the most interest her twin ever took in one of her hobbies. Thankfully Meg was easy. A classic beauty, with traditional tastes. They decided She loved mac-n-cheese, green and classical, that she was a virtuoso, was good, proper and friendly.

Amy was a child, so she got only three traits. They were artistic, proud, and lucky. They had a lot of fun trying to get her curly hair right, not to mention her formal where, the purple dress with 'skyrockets' all over it. They finally agreed on her favorites after a long debate. Key lime pie, blue and classical.

Beth was simpler in a way, but harder too. They didn't want to make her boring, or too dull in appearance. Finally she was to the twins satisfaction. She was good, virtuoso, shy and cat-lover. Her favorites was white, cookies and to Bella's dismay, rock. But Ella's logic compelled her to agree. If Beth lived in modern times, then she would really have loved all kinds of music.

Marmee was the hardest. Finally, they agreed on her traits, from what little was in the books. Good, good sense of humor, virtuoso, proper, and hot-headed. Ella objected to the last until Bella found the part in the book where she confessed to Jo that her temper was just as bad. They agreed on brown as a favorite color, salad and jazz for music. Somehow it seemed to fit her.

Bella thought they were done, but Ella quickly reminded her of Hanna. Father March, they agreed can wait for later. Hana, they made middle-aged like Marmee. She was neat, natural cook, nurturing, grouchy and hard-working. Her favorites was yellow, stu surprise, and country.

Bella was starting to getting restless by the time all the Marches were designed. Ella got more and more annoyed with her. Finally, she glared at her. "what do you want now?"  
"We been at this for hours. I'm hungry, tired, and we hadn't read page one yet!"

"We have been using that book the whole time! So we had been reading...just jumping around some." Ella snapped defensively, then blinked and added softly. "Hours? What do you mean hours? Wow, two hours?"  
"Closer to three."

"Oh, whatever!"  
"Whatever nothing! It's six!"  
"So?"  
"So, Mom's not home yet."  
"So? When has that ever been news?" She snapped, getting up to stretch her legs.

"No need to take that out on me." Beth muttered, crossing her arms and glancing at her with a hurt expression.

"I wasn't taking it out on you! I...Oh forget it. Just forget all of it! I'm going to grab some grundage."

Bella stared at him, then laughed suddenly. "I rue the day you watched that movie." She said, following in Ella's wake. But sinse the tone was teasing instead of grumpy, Ella was able to tease back instead of blow up. "What? Your just upset because I'm cool like Crawl while your stuck being dull old Becky."  
"Becky was cool too."  
|"Took Crawl to make her cool, thought."  
"Fine. Point awarded."


	4. Chapter 4

Bella started the kettle for tea and watched her sister root around cupboards and fridge like a pig. "Well, Mom forgot to go shopping. Again." She announced at last, sounding put out.

"Do we have anything?"  
"Besides your everlasting tea? Some moldy bread. Yuck. Moldy brown stuff. Double yuck. There is a can of stew. Not enough. My stash of Twinkies. Some chips and that veggie crap Mom drinks."

And the beer. But neither of them mention it. They never mention the beer that is always there.

"Well," Bella said thoughtfully, as she automatically began to load the dishwasher from a sink that overflowed. "We can either run to the grocery store, make do, or order something."

"Order something." Ella answered instantly.

"Agreed. After all, it's Friday." Bella made excuse. "The stores would be crazy. The busses even more so."

"Maybe we can watch the movie while we eat."  
"Which one?"  
"Little Women, duh."  
"Yeah, which one? Bella asked again patiently. "There is at least five."  
"Really? Crazy. I meant the latest one, with Rider."

"I never liked that one much."

"Why not?" Ella asked, settled firmly on the counter as she flipped through the phonebook. "Chinese okay?"

"Hmm…Not really. Japanese takeout?"  
"We got twenty bucks, sis."

"Oooh. Right. Pizza?"  
"Had it for lunch."  
"Oh, right." Bella repeated. Dishes done, she leaned on the counter and stared at her sister. "Fine then. Chinese. Though I don't like it much you know."  
"Chicken and rice for you then." Ella shrugged. "Egg roll too?"  
"Two of them." Bella grinned sheepishly.  
"No drink for you. But…no, none for me too. Found the coffee, yay!"

She ran to the hall to place the order. Bella wondered around the kitchen. She started the coffee pot, watered the flowers at the window and thought about the next step in their project. Maybe they can read a page each while they eat.

Ella came sauntering back into the kitchen, looking really pleased with herself. "Got a sweet deal." She boasted. "Restaurant's having some kind of celebration. So I was able to get two meals for one, and, like a dozen egg rolls?"  
"That really is good news!"

"Oh, you got the coffee going? Thanks!" Ella added, grinning appreciatively. "I'm going back to the game."  
"Don't play yet."  
"I'm not. I'm just going to save, and get the neighborhood booted up."  
That sounded like playing to Bella. But she is the first to admit she knew next to nothing about the game, so she made no comment as her sister drifted out of the kitchen again. She was deep in planning again, trying to figure in some time to visit the Victorian festival sometime that weekend when Ella's shrill voice cut through her thoughts. "Bella! Get up here now!"

Bella raced to her sister's room, her favorite teacup still in her hand. "What is it? Are you okay?" She asked breathlessly.

"No, I am not. But you will be." Ella glared. "How dare you!"  
"How dare I what?" Bella demanded, looking startled.  
"Oh, don't play me. You were on my computer while I was taking that order. On my computer without my leave. Admit it!"  
Bella's jaw dropped. "What are you talking about? I was downstairs the whole time."  
"then explain that!" Ella demanded, pointing at the screen.  
Still feeling confused and hurt at the accusation that made no sense to her, she sat down and looked at the screen. Then she frowned darkly. "I didn't do that. This is not funny, El. Not funny at all."

"What? Now you're blaming me?" Ella demanded hotly. "I was downstairs!"  
"So was I. Remember? Besides, I never played before."  
"So what?"  
"So I couldn't make a sim on a bet."

"It's not that hard." But Ella's anger seemed to be fading into confusion. Bella's own anger faded. "Swear you didn't do it?"  
"Duh. You swear?"

"Of course. I swear."  
"Then…who did?"

Falling silent, two sets of brown eyes stared at the screen where a new sim was. Ella March, wearing a Victorian grey dress, her hair falling in a brown wash down her back. Ella touched the screen with a hand that shook. "That's…is that me? That's me."

Bella took the mouse and clicked the section that shown favorites. And bit back a grin in sudden amusement. Favorite color was black, favorite food was eggrolls, favorite music was rave. However it happened, that was her sister so far.

"Give me that!" Ella yelped. She got control of the mouse, and clicked where traits were shown. A second later, she screamed, causing Bella to cover her ears with her hands. "I am not brooding!"

Ella

"I am not brooding!"  
"Oh, yes you are." Bella said, taking her hands off her ears. Ella hated the smugness in her voice. "You brood all the time."

"Oh, shut it." Ella sulked, looking like a thundercloud and not caring a bit. She stared at the other traits. Slob, dramatic and artistic. Hmm, whoever created her Sims made her into some kind of messy diva! It's nothing like her!

"This is so you, isn't it." Bella said from where she stood behind. Ella heard the amusement in her voice. She hated it completely. Then her eyes lit up with malicious glee. "Looks like you are here too." She said, pointing at the screen.

"What?"  
Bella leaned closer as her twin brought up another sim on the computer. Ella smirked as she watched Bella's face scrunch up with the intentness of her stare. Then her own eyes wandered to the screen. Despite herself, she almost sighed she had designed this sim. It looked just like Bella, only more so. The sim had the same face, built, and hair color as Ella, of course, but the hair style was a long braid instead of flowing, and the dress was golden brown.

Curiosity got the better of her and she quickly clicked favorites. Huh, no real surprises. Favorite is sushi, favorite music was classical, geesh! And favorite color was purple.

Bella nodded slightly beside her. Slightly irked, and not sure why, Ella clicked traits. She really was hoping that there was something really embarrassing there. The first trait made her smile in satisfaction. "They gave me perfectionistic?" Bella asked, sounding confused. "That's not me."  
"Are you kidding, Miss Perfect?"  
"I am not perfect. I'm not even close.

"Yeah right."  
"I'm not! I." She sighed and shook her head with a hooded expression that made Ella feel a slight pang of guilt. "I'm not going to talk about this. The other traits don't look so bad, I guess."

Ella nodded, forced to agree. The other traits were very…Bella. Virtuoso like Beth, Marmee and Meg. Bookworm, and neat. She was very Bella, and very boring. And yet more proof that Bella had nothing to do with creating the Sims. She would have put a great sense of humor, even though she couldn't tell a joke if her life depended on it.  
"I do wish my dress was a different color, though." Bella said pensively. "Like the hair, though."

"Hey, we can change it!" Ella exclaimed quickly, joy bubbling up inside at the thought. "We can change all of it if we want! It's our computer. Me first!"

She quickly clicked back to her own sim self before Bella could object, and started working. She soon became frustrated. Her traits would not be changed. They refused to be budged.

"Stop, work on something else." Bella snapped at last, tired of seeing her waste time.

"Fine, whatever." Ella snapped back waspishly.

She had much better luck with her favorites. She only changed the food, to apple pie. It seemed more Victorian to her. But to be safe, she did ask Bella, who agreed. Then she went to work on her clothes. Changed the everyday where to a darker grey. Black seemed too much. It had a softer grey trim. Then she started changing the rest. Formal, she did change to black but otherwise left the dress alone. She loved the dress, simple yet perfect. She skipped over the rest, as too dull for words. She preferred the stories of the Sims over the clothes they wore. But why couldn't she change her traits?

Reluctantly, she let Bella have a chance to work on her sim self. Now, she liked Sims. She loved Sims. But she was not particularly picky about how the Sims she created looked. She should have realized that she shouldn't have expected Bella to be that way. Bella had her go over every scrap of cloth that covered BellaSim, even her undergarments. "It pays to be precise." Was all she would tell her by expression? She finally decided on a dark blue dress with a full apron that Ella proclaimed as retardedly stupid. It was finished off with a locket on a brighter blue ribbon. Ella protested against the plainness of it, but Bella reminded her primly that the Marches were poor. Ribbon is cheap. Ella snorted, but went back and changed her own necklace.

Bella's formal outfit was really nice, even Ella was impressed in the end. A soft purple color, with a darker purple sash.

Then the swimwear. Then the underwear. Then sleepwear. Outerwear. Ella felt herself slowly sliding into a coma. Only her fingers were still awake. Geesh! The only thing that woke her up was the active ware. The sim was wearing some crazy pants that Bella called bloomers. She changed it to something called a walking dress. Ella sneered. Don't you always walk in any dress? Still she went back to her own and made sure hers wasn't wearing one of those awful bloomer things.

Bella

Bella frowned at the clock as Ella impatiently altered a last thing that Bella had insisted she add on their outerwear. Really, Bella thought she should be grateful for her to point out that Victorian women do not usually sport leather jackets. Not pout. "Delivery should have come by now. What's the delay?"

"Traffic, I guess..." Ella shrugged dismissively.

A crash of thunder made two heads jerk to the window. "That nasty storm might do it too." Ella muttered darkly after a full minute of watching rain pound on the glass.

"We should probably turn the computer off." Bella frowned, as the skies lit up. "I don't like the look of that lightening."

"I got the a great surge protector." Ella started to protest but a loud crash of thunder made her hasten to add. "But let's not be reckless."

Ella leaned over to shut the game down in order to turn the computer off. Bella turned to the window as a particularly bright flash of lightning lit up the outside in blue-white radiance. Then a sudden brilliant flash, and the room plunged into inky darkness. There was a single strained scream, a bitten-off explained cry. Then all was silence. The light came back on to show an empty room. From downstairs came the sound of knocking. A voice drifted up from the front doors. "Hello? Delivery from Fo Cho's? Hello?"

The computer flickered back on. Before it was in the build-a-sim mode. Now it was on game mode, showing a neighborhood that was blanketed in snow. Slowly, it zoomed on its own to a single lot in the neighborhood. It drew closer, to show a house. In the living room was six Sims, four teens, and two children. In the kitchen a woman worked busily. Snow fell about outside. The game ran on unobserved, controlled by nobody.


	5. Chapter 5

"Christmas won't be Christmas without any presents." Ella bolted up from the reclined position she found herself in, startled by the sound of a gruff stranger's voice. What was she doing lying down? She was sitting a minute ago. Why was there a stranger in her room? When did it become dark? And what was that strange crackling sound?

She turned her head toward the sound. She barely had time to realize that she was staring at a real fireplace, a real crackling, roaring burning fire inside it when another voice spoke. It...no, she, sounded kind of whiny. "It's so dreadful to be poor."

Ella looked around her, as her brain finally started catching up with all the input it was being shoved. She was no longer in her room. She was surrounded by strange girls. She was somewhere she never seen before. She had no idea how she got here. and everyone was dressed like they were from Victorian England or something. Bella would be thrilled. Great, she was surrounded by Bellas.

Panic set in when she remembered her twin, and she looked around for her with sudden intensity. She spotted her and breathed a sigh of relief. Then she blinked and looked closer. Bella, well, that was her face, but she was dressed like her simself. And Bella was staring back at her from the bench by an old-fashioned piano where she was sitting, with wide, staring eyes.

Nearby, as though from far away, the voices kept speaking. "I think it isn't fair for some girls to have plenty of things, and other girls nothing at all!" One said in a demanding manner, as though stunned that one as pretty and worthy as the speaker clearly thought herself as, was not among the ones with 'lots of pretty things.'

Ella looked around her again, carefully this time. She quickly counted five girls, counting her twin. And all of them were wearing the long dresses of the characters in the...the..She blinked. In the what? It was on the tip of her tongue, but she was starting to have trouble recalling the word. And the realization filled her with a rushing sense of dread. Forcing herself to take a deep breath, and calm down, she focused on the last person who spoke. A tween was sitting at the foot of the couch where she was laying down, her hands folded primly in her lap, and every gleaming blond curl was in place. The first speaker, was a tall lean girl, laying on the ground before the fire. Every limp of her was moving, as though longing to be up and about at something, yet her face, so full of angles in the light from the fire, was tired, as though she wanted nothing more than for the rest of her to stop it's twitching and let her rest. The second speaker lounged in a big chair nearby, her hands full of yarn, and her face full too, of discontent.

Ella blinked stupidly at them and jumped again as the last girl, the one who she really hadn't observed closely beforehand. "We have Father and Mother and each other."  
She said it so sweetly, yet so wistfully as though she was secretly hoping that if she kept saying it, it would be enough, that it got Ella's wandering attention. The girl was sitting right beside the prone tall one, busily sweeping the hearth as they spoke.

"We hadn't got Father." The first speaker said, sadly. "And we shall not have him for a long time."  
This was crazy! Ella dropped back on the couch. The couch that she was sure was not there a moment ago. With the girls that were not there a minute ago. In a room that was not there a moment ago. She closed her eyes, and covered her face with her hands, and wondered idly if she was sliding into madness. She didn't understand how she got here. She should be in her room! Her room?  
She blinked and frowned thoughtfully. Her room? Was that where she was? What did her room look like again? And why is she thinking of some kind of game? What kind of game was it again? She was starting to feel the need to scream. It was like her mind was being wiped clean with a sponge, leaving it blank. But the mention of Father twisted something in her gut, and she found herself speaking. "Yeah, for as long as this war anyway."  
War? what war? Where was she? What was going on? What happened to her before she found herself here? With a sigh, she sat up and swung her feet to the floor. There was one thing she still remembered, and she had to see if her twin was real. She had to see!

Yes, Bella was still there, wonderfully familiar, wonderfully tidy, wonderfully...Bella! She stood, and started walking toward her. There was a spot of normality in her presence. And she instinctively started toward her as a drowning person would hurry toward a life preserver.

"you know the reason Mother proposed not to have any presents this Christmas was because it is going to be a hard winter for everyone, and she thinks we ought not to spend money for pleasure when our men are suffering so in the army. We can't do much but can make our little sacrifices and ought to do it gladly. But I'm afraid I don't." She added, with a sigh and a look of consternation on her face as though she was ashamed of the fact that she was unable to do what her Mother wanted.

Ella found herself clinching her teeth in sudden frustration, as she sat on the ground beside her twin. Bella's calmness was soothing Ella's frazzled nerves. Still, she really wished that Meg would stop preaching and fussing for once. Wait...Meg? Who was Meg? As though she was reading her sister's mind, Ella felt Bella's hand squeeze her shoulders reassuringly. Or was it to restrain hasty words? Knowing Bella, it was both. She shook her head in a futile effort to clear it, as the voices continued relentlessly.

"But I don't think the little we would spend would do any good. We each have a dollar. And the army won't be much helped by us giving that. I agree not to expect anything from Mother or you, but I do want to buy Undine and Sintram for myself. I wanted them for so long!" The first speaker said earnestly.

"I wanted to spend mine on new music." Said the wistful one, staring down at the fire as though to hide her expression.  
"Good idea, but I believe a new journal would suit me better," Bell added, causing Ella to turn and stare at her in undisguised amazement. Bella glanced at her, her own expression was unreadable. But the loud one saw Ella's and laughed, amused by something. Ella expected her to demand who she and Bella were, or cause some kind of row. But She only said playfully. "What's the surprise for? You know Bella is too practical to spend hers on something frivolous like music! Even if that's what she wants most! Bella, get your music and be happy. We will be able to make do, with paper somehow for your everlasting studying!"  
"I...I'm not surprised," Ella said, somewhat lamely in her own ears. To her hearers too, it seemed. The loud one made a rude sound, and the blond shrugged and tossed her curls. "Well, I shall get a nice box of Faber's drawing pencils. I really need them," she said in a decided manner. Ella, to her surprise, found herself speaking as though her mind had a mind of its own. And that mind knew where it was. "You really think you need the most expensive drawing pencils on the market, Amy? you can get more for your dollar by settling on a cheaper kind."  
I would thank you for keeping your thoughts to yourself, Miss Ella March." Amy...Amy? said decisively, with a scornful sniff. "Unlike you, I am a true artist, and know better than to get anything cheap."

Ella frowned and stood to walk to the other side of the room, where a mirror stood, with unconscious familiarity. It was like she knew without knowing her way around the room. As time passed, the room became more and more familiar to her, and the other place that she thought she remembered grew fainter and fainter. With the familiarity of the room, came more and more knowledge of everything and everyone in it. But the rush of information was starting to cause her head to throb painfully.

She knew her name was Ella. Her twin was Bella. She had an idea that the loud one was, hmm, Jo? The blond was Amy. she didn't know why she was so sure of that, except that she called her that and Amy didn't correct her. But she didn't even remember what she looked like before she looked at herself in the mirror. Soft brown eyes, an oval face, with long brown hair. Literally, she looked exactly like her twin Bella, but without the calm, that was her twin's customary expression. Everything felt so unreal, that she firmly expected to wake up at any moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella sat stiffly as the chatter of four strange girls rattled around her ears. Her forehead creased in thought as she looked from face to face without recognization. Save one, after staring at one that half-reclined on a battered, worn-out old couch, she realized that she knew that one. It was her twin, Ella. She didn't know much else about her. But at least she knew her name.

Bt even as she thought that memories of her twin started unfolding in her mind, making her dizzy again with the speed of the information needing processing. She rubbed her head and pulled her attention to the conversation instead of letting her mind dwell on the madness inside. There lies misery. Besides, if she focused, she will pick up clues that will help her to figure out what is going on. "If you let yourself panic." She told herself sternly, "Then you will be unable to deal with anything. So stay calm."

Still, she was grateful that she al least now know her own name. Bella. Bella March.

So, taking a deep breath, she composed her features, thankfully before anyone else seemed to notice, and listened as the girls continued to chatter.

Minutes passed, and she began to develop a base of information to go on. It looks like the strange girls were also her sisters.

"Mother didn't say anything about our money. She won't wish for us to give up everything. Let's each buy something we want and have a little fun. I'm sure we work hard enough to earn it. Cried the first speaker in a way that Bella decided was rather decided and forceful. Had they money? It appeared so. She quietly felt along the side of her dress and found a pocket. Slipping her hand in, she pulled out a single bit of money. One dollar?

"I know I do! Teaching those tiresome children nearly all day when I'm longing to enjoy myself at home!" The oldest-looking girl said, in a decidedly whiny tone, but the one on the floor cut her off by exclaiming. "You don't have half such a hard time as I do. How would you like to be shut up for hours with a nervous, fussy old lady who keeps you trotting, is never satisfied, and worries you until you are ready to fly out the window or cry!"  
Oh dear! Bella thought to herself as she glanced from one girl to the other. How horrible! For a moment, she froze in sudden panic as she wondered what horrible fate waited for her. Then the brown-haired girl near the fireplace spoke up, looking at the other shyly with a wistful yet mournful expression on her round, rosy face before looking at her hands, which were red and work-worn. "It's naughty to fret, but I do think washing dishes and keeping things tidy is the worst work in the world. It makes me cross and my hands get so stiff, I can't practice well at all."

"I don't believe the rest of you suffer as I do." Cried the blond indignantly. "For you don't have to go to school with impertinent girls who plague you if you don't know your lessons and label your father when he isn't rich and insult you when your nose isn't nice."  
Something in the young blond's rant jolted a memory of Bella's long hours poring over books in a single room with row after row of desks and girls, while a man in the front ranted and commanded and called classes up to recite. It was a vague picture, but it felt right, and she surprised herself by speaking up. "I go to that same school, as you do." She said in a tone that sounded a little distant in her own ears. "If you study as hard as I do and you should then you wouldn't be teased so much for not knowing your lessons. As for the rest, they don't mean much. And it's Libel, not label."

"I would be teased, only I would be called a bluestocking, like you!" The girl shot back in a way that made Bella color up to her hairline, though she hadn't a clue what a bluestocking was.

"If you mean libel, then say so and don't talk about labels as though Father was a pickle bottle!" added the lounging one contemptuously, with a little laugh.  
"I know what I mean, and you needn't get statirical about it. It is proper to use good words and improve your vocibilary." the blond said with dignity.

"It would help your vocabulary better to pronounce your words correctly." Bella snapped, flinching at the new blunders.

"Don't peck at each other, girls. Don't you wish we had the money Papa lost when we were little Jo? Dear me! How happy and good we will be if we had no worries!"

"You said the other day you thought we were a deal happier than the King children, for they were fighting and fretting all the time, in spite of their money."  
"So I did, Beth. Well, I think we are, for though we do have to work, we mane fun for ourselves and are a pretty jolly set, as Jo would say."

So, Belle mused to herself, as she continued to listen to the girls. Jo was the one laying down on the rug. Beth was the one sweeping the hearth. She thought it was called the hearth, anyway. Well, at least two more had names. Then the blond distracted her with the pointed observation as she stared at the one lying on the rug. No, at Jo. Use the names. "Jo does use such slang words."  
This caused the lone figure…..Jo, to sit up, put her hands in the pockets of her skirts and began to whistle like a musical, out-of-tune bird.

"Don't Jo! That's so boyish!"

"That's why I do it."  
"I detest rude, unladylike girls!"  
"I hate affected niminy-piminy chits!"

"Must you be so loud!" Ella complained just as loudly and angrily from the other side of the room as she turned toward them, rubbing her head in a fretful way. "My head aches from all your racket."

"So sorry to bother you, Miss Vanity." Jo snapped back. "I get sick from watching you preen and prick in front of that mirror so much!"  
"Birds in their little nest agree." Beth sang out, with a funny prim expression on her face that made the others laugh as one.


	7. Chapter 7

"I detest rude, unladylike girls!"

"I hate affected niminy-Piminy chits!"

Ella had been feeling a scream coming on for some time now. So when the two, Jo and the blond she kept wanting to call Amy or Annie or May or something rose their voices to start calling each other names, she found herself raising her own as well. "Must you be so loud?! My head aches from all the racket!"  
Jo turned to her, her own eyes flashing dangerously. "So sorry to disturb you, Miss Vanity! I get sick watching you preen and prick in front of that mirror so much!"  
The two glared at each other. Ella opened her mouth to retort but was interrupted by an unlikely quarter. "Birds in their little nest agree." Beth sang out, with such a funny expression on her round, rosy face that after the others stared at her, they all burst out laughing.

"Really girls, you are all to blame. Ella sighed as the one started in a lecturing manner. Ella sighed again and walked back tot he couch. Sitting she sank into it wearily.  
"You are old enough to leave off boyish tricks and to behave better, Jo."

Snow was falling gently outside when Ella woke up. It made a faint scratching sound as the flakes brushed against the glass of the window pane. Ella stretched out luxuriously as she lay in her bed and let her eyes rove lazily about the room.  
The next instant, she bolted up into a sitting position, as two images clashed violently before her eyes. Two rooms. Two very different rooms. Fone a second, one fought to be seen over the other. A large, messy room that was bright and comfortable to her. The mess on the floor almost completely hid the floor from view. A desk pressed against the far wall crowded with all kinds of things, and a large black box glowing softly in the center of it. Then, slowly, that room faded from view, leaving the other room in its wake.

Ella looked around, studying it intently, and wondering just how she got there. Wherever there was. A simple, plain room with a small desk in the corner. A shelf full of books was hung over it. The surface of the desk was very neat and clear, especially compared to the one in the other room she thought she saw, but there was still some small signs of clutter near the center. She idly wondered why there was a small pot with a feather sticking out of it on the desk. Then dismissed it for the moment, as she looked over the rest of the room. On one side of her bed was a sage-green wall with a small, pretty painting on it. On the other side was a small bookcase. And on the other side of that was another bed. Beyond that was a wooden closet.

The bed was framed in wood. The other one was neatly made and everything there was almost painfully clean. That must be Bella's side.

Ella felt her head start to pound hard. She tried to figure out what happened. What caused her to panic. Then gave it up as a hopeless tangle that made her head feel even worse. Maybe it was the last image of some half-forgotten dream? Either way, it was not real. It does not matter.

She dropped bonelessly back against the pillows of her own bed. Her cheeks burned uncomfortably. Her throat hurt. Her whole body ached. Deciding she was not ready to deal with reality right now, she allowed her heavy eyelids to slide closed again.

"You are old enough to leave off boyish tricks, and to behave better, Josephine. It didn't matter so much when you were a little girl, but now you are so tall, and turn up your hair, you should remember that you are a young lady."  
"I am not!" Jo cried out, in a way that made Ella moan again and hold her head in her hands. It was aching more and more with trying to process everything that was going on around her. She was starting to pray that things would start making sense soon. One way or another.

"And if turning up my hair makes me one, I'll wear it in two tails till I'm twenty!" Jo added angrily, as she pulled off a black net thing and shook out a long fall of reddish brown hair. It was beautiful hair with just a hint of a wave to it. But Ella stared at it for a moment in confusion. Turn it up? What does that mean?  
"I hate to think I've got to grow up and be Miss. March, and wear long gowns and look as prim as a china aster! It's bad enough to be a girl anyway when I like boy's games and work and manners! I can't get over my disappointment in not being a boy, and it's worse than ever now for I'm dying to go and fight with Papa, and I can only stay at home and knit, like a poky old woman!"

As Jo ranted, she shook a blue thing on nettles beside her till the metal clattered and rattled and the blue yarn bounced across the room. Bella jumped up and ran after the ball of yarn, causing Ella to smile slightly. There it was. A bit of something that made sense. It seemed like such a normal Bella thing to do and gave Ella a moment of normal in the midst of all this crazy.

Then she blinked and turned back to Jo when Beth started speaking. When did she move? Jo leaned her head on Beth's knee, and the smaller girl stroked her hair with a gentle hand. "Poor old Jo. It's too bad. But it can't be helped, so you must try to be contented with making your name boyish and playing brother to us girls."

"As for you, Amy." Continued Meg in that bossy way that was grating on Ella's nerves. "You are altogether too particular and prim. Your airs are funny now, but you'll grow up an affected little goose if you don't take care. I like your nice manners and refined way of speaking when you don't try to be elegant. But your absurd words are as bad as Jo's slang."

Ella grinned at Amy, as the blond made a wry face as her face flushed in a shamefaced blush. Unlike Jo, she didn't say anything, only picked up some needles with blue yard, and started working them with an annoyed air and pettish jerks. Why did Ella feel like she should know what those things were for? Why did she feel so satisfied at Amy's dressing down? Why does she feel like she should know more about these girls than she does? She let out a groan as the smile slid off her face, and as though it was the most normal thing in the world, picked up a book that laid on a small table near the couch. The next instant she stared at the cover without a hint of recognition. The Wide, Wide World? What kind of book was that?

"Ella, I think you have been reading quite long enough for one day." Meg continued as she started working with her own set of needles and yarn. Do they just really like blue or something? What is it with all the blue yarn? Then Ella realized that Meg was lecturing again. And this time it was her! Oh no she did not! "We agreed to try and get some socks started for the army, and you are the only one who hadn't even started yet. Why Beth is almost done with her first one already. I would prefer if you found something useful to do instead of reading novels all the time or prinking in front of the mirror. If you are not careful, you'll flit your life away. In a year or two, we all hoped that you'll be ready to help the family, by working but so far you did nothing to prepare for that."  
"Okay, one. I was not reading. I just picked up the book. Two, what makes you think I can knit a sock?! Knit? And three, I actually go to school. And I do my chores at home. What more do you want?"

"You spend more time reading novels than studying. And we have to remind you to do your chores. You know our expectations better than that."  
Ella glared, but the momentary flash of insight that hit her a moment was gone now, leaving her confused again. She lapsed into a sullen silence, feeling as though the world in general, and Meg in particular, was against her.

Surprisingly, it was JO who came to her defense. "Don't be too harsh, Peggy, Ella's been ill with that feverish cold. I bet her head's aching still. She's acting that way anyway. Lay back El, and read out loud. That will help the rest of us. She can't knit worth anything, by the way."  
Ella frowned slightly, but didn't argue, and did as she was told, as Meg sighed. "I know she's been sick. But asking her to knit now and then while she's recovering is not that much to ask."  
"I love reading. Does that make me lazy too?" Jo demanded.

"No, of course. I have no problem with reading, but not when there are things to do. You don't read when you have work to do, but Ella tries to laze about all the time. You work hard, and we don't begrudge you your rest."

Meg turned back to Ella, who was rubbing her head fretfully. In a kinder tone, she added softly. "I know you been sick. And I am sorry your head hurts. But I worry about you. You love pleasure so much. I'm scared that you'll be one of those lazy grasshoppers like in the fable if you don't mend your ways."

"If Jo's a tomboy, Ella a grasshopper and Amy a goose, what am I please?" asked Beth with a half wistful, half nervous expression that Ella couldn't figure out.

"you're a dear, and nothing else," Meg answered warmly. And nobody contradicted her. Ella smiled at the happy, pleased expression that crossed Beth's face, deciding that Beth was too universally beloved for criticism from her sisters.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella

"you're a dear. And nothing else."  
Bella decided then and there that Beth was braver than she was. She asked Meg to include hr in what was fast becoming some kind of group lecture. Bella decided that she did not really want to know what her pet failing was in this family.

She looked around, and spying a basket with knitting things in it, took it up and started working busily. Meg and Amy were already at work. But Jo looked like she was not going to be picking her's up again anytime soon. Beth continued cleaning the hearth busily, which to be fair, needed it, and Ella didn't seem to have a basket of yarn and needles anywhere about her. Meg glanced at Jo with raised eyebrow. Jo stared back defiantly. Then, she sighed gustily, sat up, and grabbed a debilitated basket that was half-hidden behind Beth. She got her needles again and grimly set herself to the work.  
Then, with an air of relief, she put them down again and grabbed the slippers that Beth had just brought out, having finished cleaning the hearth. Carefully, she held them closer to the blaze. Bella frowned at the sight of them. They looked rather tattered and worn. Jo seemed to have thought so as well, of the said rather bluntly. "These slippers are quite worn out. Mother must have new ones!"  
"I thought I would get some with my dollar," Beth said from where she sat, quietly.

"No, I shall!" cried Amy.

Bella saw Meg purse her lips as though in thought, as she leaned over to light the lantern. Then she nodded and started saying firmly. "I am the oldest.." But Jo broke in with the decided. "I'm the man of the family now Papa is away and I shall provide the slippers for he told me to take special care of Mother while he was gone."

"I'll tell you what we'll do," Beth said quickly, yet in her quiet way. "Let's each get her something for Christmas and not get anything for ourselves."

"That is like you, dear! What will we get?" Jo exclaimed gratefully.

Everyone fell silent, as each girl pondered the question. Then Meg said with a start, and a glance at the rather pretty hand she has, "I shall get her some new gloves."  
"But can you afford them?" Ella asked, furrowing her brow in thought.  
"Simpleton!" Jo exclaimed. "We all got our dollar from Aunt March, didn't we? A dollar will get gloves. It won't do more, but it will do, and you need to think hard to find something too." Then, seeing Ella's injured expression, Jo sighed and shrugged. " I'm getting army shoes, for instance. Best to be had."  
"Army shoes? I thought you were going to get slippers?"  
"I am getting slippers" Jo snapped angrily. "Wake up! What's wrong with you?"  
Meg frowned too, but her expression was full of sudden worry, not angry. She got up, and walked toward her, as Beth said thoughtfully. "I think I will get some handkerchiefs, all hemmed."

"I shall get some color. She likes it." Amy said, with an air of importance. "And it doesn't cost much, so I can still get some pencils."

Ella jerked back, as Meg placed a hand on her forehead. Meg had none of that, and instead went closer and put both slender hands on Ella's cheeks. As Amy finished talking, she glanced up and met Jo's questioning gaze. "Her fever is back. I had hoped that her cold had run its course, but it seems to be back. Beth, dear, go run to tell Hannah. Ask her for some willow bark tea. It helped before. Amy, please let her have the throw behind you. And please slide over so she can lay down properly. Jo, help me remember to tell Marmee and ask her for advice. I'm sure it's just because of her playing in the snow yesterday, but we must make sure. Bella? You share a room with Ella. Are you feeling okay? Sniffly or a headache?"  
"I feel fine," Bella said, in surprise, as Ella looked away, her expression sulky.

Beth had flown away as soon as Meg had told her what to do. Jo nodded, looking thoughtful and a trifle guilty. Amy sighed gustily but quickly obeyed. And went out of her way to spread the blue throw over Ella's legs with an air of tenderness. Ella went red at all the attention, and her sulkiness sank into an expression of confused embarrassment. "Stop fussing. It's only a cold."  
"Colds can become something more." Meg frowned. "How are you feeling?"


	9. Chapter 9

Ella

"How are you feeling?"  
"I feel fine. Really." Ella protested, feeling her face heat up more. "Well," she amended a second later with a fretful frown as her throbbing head tried to remind her of its existence. "My head hurts but otherwise I am fine."

"Yes, your cold must be trying to come back. Oh dear, I should have known better than let you go outside to play with Beth and Any yesterday!"

"Meg, it's a cold. She is not dying." Jo said, teasingly. Then her eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "But are you going to be ready for tomorrow?"  
"Tomorrow?"  
Jo's eyes widened. "I take it back. She is dying. Did you forget about the play? How can you forget about the play! You are one of the key characters!"

Beth came back before Ella could say anything to make herself sound dumber or get angry, with a glass of water in one hand and a small brown bottle in the other. "Hannah said that she will have the tea ready for tea and that Ella better drinks every last drop. And she will make something nice and soft in case her throat hurts her" She announced with an important air and a glance that was full of pity for Ella. "She also said that Ella must take some of this tonic right away though."

"Oh, Ella. I would obey thought. It will help." Meg sighed with a wry face as she glanced at the bottle.  
"Swallow it really fast. " Jo added helpfully as a spoonful of brown gunk was shoved in Ella's face. Ella scrunched her face up but managed to swallow it in a do or die manner that had Jo nodding with approval.

"That was vile!" Ella gasped, taking the offer of the water gratefully.

"Takes the skin off your tongue." Jo agreed, making a face.

"Just be grateful it's this." Meg sighed as she returned to her seat. "It could have been the fried onions."  
"Oh dear! Think how funny that would have been."  
"How horrid, you mean."

"If you want, I'll bring some of the kitties up to make you feel better?" Beth offered in a shy yet friendly manner.  
"Thank you," Ella answered with a smile of her own.

"Are you sure?" Meg asked with a doubtful frown. "They do get underfoot dreadfully."

But it was too late. Beth had already vanished behind the kitchen door. Meg sighed and shrugged. "What will the rest of us buy? She asked as she took up another seat, leaving the easy chair free, and again took up her knitting. "I think Amy, Bella, and Ella are left."  
"I said I was going to buy cologne," Amy said, looking hurt.

"Oh, okay."

Bella sighed, and Ella glanced her way. Both seemed to understand what the other was thinking in that moment. What were they to say, when they don't even remember this Marmee, or how much anything is? Bella finally spoke up. "Ella's not feeling well. I wouldn't trust what she says is a good idea anyway in her state. And I am not coming up with any good ideas. Every time I did, someone else said it. So I'm going to let you decide, Meg."  
"Something to keep her warm, I guess," Ella added, wearily.

"Well, you each have your dollar. Oh, I don't know." Meg said, tugging at a small curl on her forehead.  
"I do!" Jo exclaimed. "Marmee needs a shawl. She really needs a coat, but they are so expensive now. But a Shawl would be a big help, and if you two pull your dollars together, we can get a lovely warm one for her!"  
"Just the thing!" Meg agreed happily.

"What is just the thing?" Beth asked as she entered the room with a pair of small kittens in her arms.

"Ella and Bella are getting a shawl for Marmee."

"Oh. That is a good idea."

"Good, now that is settled. We really must work on the play."  
"In a minute, Jo. How are we going to give the things?"  
"Put them on the table and bring her in and see her open the bundles. Don't you remember how we used to do on our own birthdays?" Answered Jo.

Ella paused in the act of cuddling a sweet-natured little gray to eye Jo with reluctant admiration. She found this girl to be grating, pushy and loud, not a good thing to deal with with a headache,

But she was growing to admire her quick thinking and inventive mind.

"I used to be so embarrassed when it was my turn to sit in the big chair with the crown on," Beth admitted bashfully, as she began yet another task, toasting bread before the fire and toasting her face at the same time. "And see you all come marching round to give the presents with a kiss. I liked the things and the kisses. But it was dreadful to have you sit looking at me while I opened the bundles."  
"Let Marmee think we are getting things for ourselves, and then surprise her. We must go shopping tomorrow afternoon. Meg, there is soo much to do about the play." said Jo with her hands behind her back and her nose in the air.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella

"I used to be so frightened when it was my turn to sit in the big chair with the crown on and see you all come marching round to give the presents, with a kiss. I liked the things, and the kisses, but it was dreadful to have you sit looking at me while I opened the bundles."

Bella sidled closer to Beth as the others talked. Silently, she gave her a quick hug. She still had no memory of any of them, but Beth had seemed a bit forlorn, after her little confession, that Bella felt it would take a far hard-hearted individual than herself to not try and comfort her somehow.

She caught Jo's glance at their direction, followed by a quick nod of approval, hopefully. But neither said anything on the matter. Beth sighed and leaned slightly into the embrace.

Jo continued talking about what they were talking about before she seemed to notice anything. " Let Marmee think we are getting things for ourselves, and then surprise her. We must go shopping tomorrow afternoon. Meg! There is so much to do about the play for Christmas night!"

"I don't mean to act anymore after this time. I'm getting too old for such things." Observed Meg reflectively.

"You won't stop, I know, as long as you can trail round in a white gown with your hair down, and wear gold-paper jewelry. You are the best actress we got, and there'll be an end to everything if you quit the boards."

"No, it won't. Ella could fill in for me in a year or two." Meg said, smiling proudly at the one mentioned, who stared back with an expression of blank surprise. "She's becoming a pretty good little actress."

Yes, she does do well. For a little girl." Jo said dismissively. "But her singing is not nearly as good."

"Nobody but Marmee has as good a voice as Meg," Beth added confidingly, causing Meg to blush profusely.

: We ought to rehearse tonight. Come, Amy, and do the fainting scene, for you are as stiff as a poker in that."

"I can't help it, I never seen anyone faint and I don't choose to make myself all black and blue, tumbling flat as you do. If I can go down easily, I'll drop. If I can't, I shall fall into a chair and be graceful. I don't care if Hugo does come at me with a pistol."

"Do it this way. Clasp your hands, and stagger across the room, crying frantically, "Roderigo! Save me! Save me!" And Jo followed up her own advice by acting it out with a thrilling, melodramatic scream, before landing in a heap on the floor.

Amy tried to follow her sister's example, but her performance left a lot to be desired, in Bella's opinion. Her twin evidently felt the same way. Bella watched as Ella shook her head, and said impatiently. "You're moving like your full of sawdust! Or by machinery! try to pretend that the gun is a real thing, and act accordingly. Would you be so passive and indifferent if you were being threatened with getting shot? I don't think so! You'll be terrified."

Amy glared at the girl on the couch. "You try it then, you're so clever!"

"Can

"Can't. I'm sick, remember." Ella retorted calmly, as she continued petting the purring mama kitty.

"Then kindly refrain from interrupting," Amy said in a prim tone.

"Actually, Ella just gave you some good advice," Jo said, then sighed and shook her head. "Just do the best you can when the times come, and if the audience laughs, then don't blame me. Ella, I want you to rest and study your lines, so we will skip your parts for now. I know you have a cold, but I really need you for the Don Pedro part. Now then, com on Meg!"

Bella settled down and pulled her knitting, or she guessed it was her knitting from her basket, and watched as the others started playing their parts with more skill than she expected. Soon her knitting lay forgotten in her lap as she watched, entranced. Meg, especially, was wonderful as she acted her part with skill and ease. Jo, too, delivered her lines with a lot of ease and spirit. Beth as the little servant was sweet, even if her lines was almost too quiet to be heard. Even Amy, once she no longer had to try to faint, played a romantic lady with elegance.

"It's the best we had yet." Said Meg, with an approving nod, as they wrapped up their rehearsal, with the dramatic death of the villain, who died with a wild "Ha ha!", in agonies of remorse and arsenic. The villain sat up, as Meg spoke and rubbed her elbow.

"I don't see how you can act and write such splendid things, Jo! You're a regular Shakespeare!" Added Beth, her normally timid voice full of confident conviction and spirit, which rather surprised Bella.

"Not quite." Replied Jo, with a modest air. "I do think that The Witch's Curse and Operatic Tragedy is rather a nice thing. But I'd like to try Macbeth if we only had a trapdoor for Banquo. I always wanted to do the killing part. Is that a dagger that I see before me?" Muttered Jo, rolling her eyes and clutching at the air with one outstretched hand.

"No, it's the toasting fork, with Mother's shoe on it instead of the bread. Beth's stagestruck!" cried Meg, and the rehearsal was finished with a general laugh. Poor Beth laughed a bit, self-consciously, and hid her beet-red face with her hands.

Glad to find you so merry, my girls."

Ella

"Glad to find you so merry, my girls." Came a voice from the door, Ella turned to the door with a start, dimly comprehending how fast the others seemed to perk up at this stranger's arrival.

"Marmee!" Amy exclaimed joyously, her dignity momentarily forgotten, as she darted forward to embrace the stout, grey-haired woman, who welcomed her with a returning tender hug and a kiss.

Amy was only the first, but not the last, as the other girls followed soon after to surround and greet the woman with various degrees of affection. Only Bella was as reluctant as she was. Ella was the last to make her way to her. She used the cat as a good excuse, having to put the mildly protesting feline to the floor before rising from the couch.

She watched this Marmee, as she crept near, feeling shy, and knowing somehow without understanding how she knew it, that being shy was not a normal reaction for her. The others were very busy. Bella took her coat and cloak and vanished to...somewhere else. Meg led her to the easy chair, Beth hurried to get the warm slippers on as soon as Jo had the muddy boots off and dripping by the fire. And Amy slid into Marmee's lap, while Marmee started talking at each of them, with such a warm, friendly tone of voice, that Ella felt her heart yearn for more such friendly affection without being sure why. But she found herself drawing close instinctively.

"Well, dearies, how have you got on today? There was so much to do, getting the boxes ready to go tomorrow that I didn't come home to dinner. Has anyone called, Beth?" With a glance at the rosy-faced girl, as she settled at her feet. She mutely shook her head, as Ella wondered what The Marmee lady meant by calling.

"How is your cold, Meg?"

"Much better, thank you," Meg answered as she gathered up the bundles that Marmee was carrying.

"Bella, I think I got that letter that you been so eagerly waiting for, I fancy." Marmee continued, as Bella reappeared, minus cloak, and hood now. She silently hurried over and took the slightly damp, and thick-looking envelope with a puzzled frown. "Thank you." She murmured, as she returned to her seat at the piano bench.

"Jo, you look tired to death."

"Well,"Laughed Jo, as she piled some wood on the fire. "You know what Aunt March is like. She was a regular Scrooge today, but she relented near the end of the day when she gave me the pleasant duty of bringing her Christmas gifts round. So I won't croak anymore if I can help it!"

"Ella, you look flushed, dearest. Is your fever back?"

"I'm afraid so," Meg answered for her., as Ella wordlessly submitted to a tender hug and kiss of her own. "Ella and I seem quite intent on keeping this cold going between the two of us."

"I think I better take a closer look at this, then." Marmee mused. Then she smiled warmly at Amy and drew the blond closer to her. "Give me a kiss, baby."

Everyone continued to bustle about, with the exception of Amy, who stayed on Marmee's lap and ordered everyone else about with an air of importance, and herself, who was ordered back to the couch.

Ella settled back down, well covered, and watched as the others flew about. Meg busied herself with the table, putting the tea things in order, while Beth ran back and forth between the kitchen and table with full hands, trotting feet, and her quiet manner. Jo got the chairs for the table, firewood set up for the night and somehow managing to overturn, clatter, or drop everything she touched. Bella, she watched with amusement, was soon following in Jo's shadow, picking up the dropped things, stacking the firewood neatly, and putting the chairs about more tidily.

Finally, all was ready, and everyone drew to the table. As they sat down, Marmee, with a beaming smile, announced. "I have a treat for you after supper."

Bella and Ella glanced at each other, in confused silence, but the others smiled happily. It was clear that they knew what Marmee meant. Beth clapped her hands. Ella giggled because Beth had clearly forgotten that she was holding a biscuit. Jo tossed up a napkin and yelled. "A letter! A letter! Three cheers for Father!"

"A nice long letter, yes." Confirmed Marmee, as she patted a pocket as though a treasure was hiding inside. "He is well and thinks he shall get through the cold season better than we fear. He sent all sorts of loving wishes for Christmas, and an especial message for you girls."

Ella frowned in thought, but there was no picture in her mind of this father person. She had no idea what he would look like, or sounded like, or acted like. Nothing at all. It was depressing.

"Hurry up and get done. Don't stop to quirk your little finger and prink over your plate, Amy!" Cried Jo, drawing Ella's attention back to the here and now by her abrupt, eager tone. "And don't get all moony, Ella." She added in a scolding tone, right before she choked on her tea, and managed to drop her bread, butter side down, on the carpet.

"I was thinking." Ella retorted, wrapping as much dignity around herself as she could, as she picked up the cooling tea and tried to look like she liked it.

Beth ate the now heavily crumbled biscuit. Then ate no more, but crept to the corner she was at by the fire before. Settling down, she stared at the fire with a daydreamy expression on her face, and her hands, for the first time Ella had ever seen, lying idle in her lap.

"I think it is so splendid of Father to go as a chaplain when he was too old to be drafted and not strong enough to be a soldier," Meg said, with a warm, proud smile.

"Don't I wish I can go," Jo added with a groan. "Maybe as a drummer, or a vivan-what's its name?"

"A vivandiere." Bella supplied quickly, then seemed to pause, with a quick expression of surprise crossing momentarily over her face.

"Right. That." Or a nurse, so I can be near him and help him."

"It must be so disagreeable to sleep in a tent and eat all sorts of bad-tasting things and drink out of a tin mug," Amy added with a sigh and a little shiver.

"That won't matter so much if you are willing to go through all those hardships for people you love. Or a cause you believe in." Bella said, frowning thoughtfully, and causing Ella to glance at her in surprise. Where did that come from?


	11. Chapter 11

Bella

"That won't matter much if you are willing to go through all those hardships for people you love or a cause you believe in." Bella found herself saying, as she thought over some half-remembered memory of something she had read. Was it from a book? A newspaper? She gave a little start when she felt a hand covering her own, She looked up in time to see Meg smile warmly at her, with a quick little understanding nod, as she gave the hand a quick little squeeze.

"When will he come home, Marmee?"Beth asked from the other side of the room. There was a noticeable quiver in her voice.

"Not for many months, dear, unless he is sick or wounded. He will stay and do his work faithfully as long as he can, and we won't ask for him back a minute sooner than he can be spared. Now, come hear the letter."

Bella watched as Marmee reclaimed the big chair. Jo wandered over to lean on the back with an expression that seemed both eager and pensive at the same time. Amy sat on one of the arms of the chair, Meg leaned on the other arm. Beth quickly moved her little chair closer to Marmee's feet, her large, bright eyes looking up eagerly, like an alert little mouse. Ella, on orders, returned to the couch. Bella quickly walked to her side and tucked the throw about her. Then she returned to the little piano bench.

Marmee waited until they all got settled. Then she began to read. The letter was long and full of news. most of it was lively and interesting, full of news of army life, the food they ate, the training the soldiers went through, the marches from place to place, the people they met daily. There was plans and ideas for what would be, once the war was over, and advice and suggestions from what was obviously written to him earlier. Near the end, the tone changed, and some of the homesickness and longing for home and loved ones shown through the man's penned words.

"Give them all my dear love and a kiss. Tell them I think of them by day, pray for them by night, and find my best comfort in their affections at all times. A year seemed a long time to wait before I see them, but remind them that while we wait, we may all work so that these hard days need not be wasted. I know they will do their duty faithfully, fight their bosom enemies bravely, and conquer themselves so beautifully that when I come bak to them I will be prouder and fonder than ever of my little women."

Everyone sniffed when they came to that part. Still, it startled Bella, who was deep in thought in the silence that fell after the last words were read, when Amy snuggled at Marmee's side and hid her face in her shoulder with a sob. "I am a selfish girl! But I'll try to be better so he mayn't be disappointed in me by and by!"

Meg cleared her throat and rubbed her eyes before adding determinedly. "We all will. I think too much of my looks and hate to work, but won't anymore if I can help it."

"I'll try to be what he loves to call me, a little woman, and not be rough and wild but do my duty here instead of wanting to be somewhere else."

Bella felt more and more troubled as she listened to each confession. She felt as though she should say something but hadn't a clue what that something should be. Ella seemed upset as well, and as lost. She sat up, as the letter was read, looking deeply interested. But her expression gradually grew dim, as they got to the end of the letter. And it seemed to get more down, with each sister's little speech. A little silence fell again, as Bella watched the other two silent sisters, with a thoughtful expression of her own, wondering if she should say something and if she did, what?

Beth seemed untroubled by any need to say anything. She wiped the tears off her face with the sock she was knitting, then worked away at it with all her might. It seemed like, instead of talking, she would immediately take her absent father's words to heart by finishing the first task she found to do.

Then Ella choked, and buried her face with a sob, making Bella jump again, and the others to turn to look at her with startled expressions. Bella hurried to her and tried to comfort her, but Ella continued to sob and said in a choked voice. "I'm so bad! I don't know what to focus on first. Tell me, and I'll try to do better!"

Bella sighed and rubbed her back in an effort to sooth her. "I am a proud little bluestocking." She found herself saying, and the shock of those words almost made her stop. The gaze of the others, save Ella who was too busy crying to pay attention to anyone else, so full of varying degrees of respect and curiosity, confused her even more, and she continued speaking despite herself. "I really am. What a clever, industrious, studious girl I am Always poking my nose in my books, and showing off what I know. Never doing more chores than I have to, in order to spend more time to study. If I knew how to do better, I would start at once."

Where did all that come from, she mentally asked herself. She didn't remember any of her past, yet the words poured out like she knew exactly what she was talking about. Like some part of her did remember and acted on what it knew.

Marmee smiled as though an idea came to her. "Do you girls remember how you used to play Pilgrim's Progress when you were little things? Nothing delighted you more than to have me tie my piece-bags on your backs for burdens, give you hats and sticks and rolls of paper and let you travel through the house from the cellar, which was the City of Destruction, up, up, to the housetop and there you had all the lovely things you could collect to make a celestial city."

"What fun that was!" Cried Jo rapturously. "Especially going by the lions and fighting Apollon and passing through the valley where the hobgoblins lived."

"I liked the place where the bundles fell off and tumbled down the stairs." Said Meg.

"My favorite part was where we came out on the flat roof where our flowers and arbors and pretty things were and we just stood and there in the sunshine and sang for joy." Said Beth, smiling as though she was reliving the pleasant memory.

Bella shrugged as though she didn't wish to speak of it. Truthfully, she only could recall a few vague, shadowy images that rose from the various descriptions. She noted, however, that Ella's sobs had faded during the talk to mere sniffles and hiccups. She was glancing out from under her hair, with very red eyes, mutely listening with a pathetic sniff or hiccup now and then.

"I don't remember much about it, except that I was afraid of the cellar and the dark entry and always liked the cake and milk we had at the top. If I wasn't too old for such things, I'll rather like to play it over again."

Bella laughed at that and looked at Amy in quiet wonder. "Amy, what do you mean too old? You're twelve."

"I am almost a teen." Amy retaliated with a frown, and a disdainful toss of her curls. "Besides, you are only two years older than me, so you have no need to be so conocedating."

"Consenting, Goosey." Laughed Jo.

"And we are never too old for this, my dears," Marmee added, skillfully defusing the situation before it got out of hand, by redirecting the girls' attention back to the main focus she was trying to tell them. "It is a play that we are playing all the time, in one way or another. Our burdens are before us, and the longing for goodness and happiness is the guide that leads us through many troubles and mistakes to the true Celestrial City. Now, my little pilgrims," She added, with a glance full of the sweetest confidence, love and sympathy, "Suppose you began again, not in play, but in earnest, and see how far on you can get before Father comes home."

"Really, Mother? Where are our bundles?" Asked Amy with a puzzled frown.

"Each of you told what your burden is, but Beth. I rather think she hadn't got any." Marmee began, but Beth interrupted hesitantly. "Yes, I have. Mine is dishes and dusters and envying girls with nice pianos and not getting music lessons, and being afraid of people and...and everything."

Bella had to bite her lip to keep from laughing, and noticed that the others were struggling similarly not to laugh at Beth's funny burden. But clearly, nobody wanted to hurt her feelings.

"Ella wasn't very clear about what her burden was," Meg said, with a slight frown, after a moment's thought.

"Yeah, come on Ella. Fess." Jo added, with a teasing grin.

Ella sighed and sat up with a dejected expression. "I meant what I said. I got so many things wrong with me, that I don't know where to start. I'm lazy, and love fun and don't want to be serious. How do I fix that?"

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to have fun," Marmee said with a compassionate expression on her kind face. "I think what you best need is to learn how to balance duty and pleasure."

"Okay. I'll try." Ella said meekly. "I don't want to be worthless anymore."

"You're not worthless," Meg interjected. "I thin Marmee is right. You just need direction."

"All of you are off to a fine start. After all, knowing where you are weakest is a good step toward self-discovery and self-improvement."

"Let's do it," Meg said thoughtfully. "It is only another name for trying to be good, and the story may help us for though we do want to be good, it's hard work and we forget and don't do our best."

"We were in the Slough of Despond tonight, and Mother came and pulled us out like Help did in the book. We ought to have our roll of directions like Christian. What shall we do about that?" Asked Jo, looking delighted and amused by the prospect, as though the fancy tickled her immensely.

"Look under your pillow, Christmas morning, and you will find your guidebooks." Replied Marmee mysteriously.


	12. Chapter 12

Ella

Ella listened as the others talked over the plan and Hannah cleared the table. Still talking, they, even Bella after a pause, pulled out baskets and cloth and started getting ready to do something. She started to sit up to see better, but Marmee stilled her movement with a gesture. "Stay put this one time, Ella dear. You have a fever and I want you to rest and get over it once and for all. We will work on the sheets and you may read to us if you wish to help."

"Finish that Dickens we were reading yesterday," Jo added eagerly. "I can't wait to see where this new story goes of his!"

Since nobody argued, and in fact, the general consensus was an agreement to the idea, Ella submitted meekly and took the offered book without comment. Flipping to the marked place, she read steadily through the next two chapters while the others sewed, and made comments on the way she was reading and on what was going on in the story. It made the reading go slower than she would have liked, but she didn't mind saying what she thought, as it was a very lively part of A Christmas Carol.

When she finished those chapters, she made a move to get up and was again told to be still. "I was only going to get some water." She said, frowning slightly. "My throat is dry."

"I'll get you something to drink." Beth offered and was up and out before Ella was able to protest.

The others started chatting and quickly adopted a plan of Jo's. The divided the four parts of the sheet they were sewing together and called the four quarters the Americas, Asia, Europe, and Africa. Bella was working on a pillowcase with Marmee, laughed at that. "Then I suppose I am working on Australia."

"That's the spirit!" Jo agreed while the others laughed.

Beth came back as the plan was started in earnest spirit, and handed Ella a cup of tea. "Callimille." She said in her soft, kind way.

Then she hurried back to 'Asia: And began to sew again with a will. Ella, who was allowed a break from reading, and indeed would not have been heard if she had tried because of the way her sisters were chattering, sipped at her tea and listened to the talk with growing interest.

It was so strange that she had so many sisters. She could not get over the feeling that she should never have five sisters. Bella didn't feel as strange as the others, but she still barely remembered her, and it seemed so strange not to remember your own twin. But the others was a complete mystery to her, and she now took the time to observe them and find out more about them

The Mother was very good with a needle, it was clear she was very good at sewing but she didn't seem to like it that much. Her mouth, when she wasn't laughing over some nonsense someone had said, was tight with forced patience. She offered advice to Bella over some part that wasn't as smooth as it should be, corrected Amy for a pucker that formed and made her re-do that part, and chastised Jo for going so fast that she was starting to make too big a stitch. She did so in such a kind way, that nobody seemed to resent it, and her comments on the various continents were interesting.

The fact of the matter was that all but Bella and Amy was sewing really well, indeed. That came to even more of a shock than Marmee being so good. She kind of expected a woman as old as their mother to be good at that, if she did this kind of sewing often. But even loud, boyish Jo being so good, and in fact seemed to be the best at sewing of all of her sisters was nothing short of astonishing.

Meg was almost as good and worked steadily through Ella caught her glancing at her fingers now and then with a worried frown as though scared of messing her hands up. Beth worked with careful attention to the seams. She was the slowest of them all, but since she was the only one that managed to not be corrected once, it seemed to serve her well. She had the least to say, Ella observed but laughed the most. And she was the one that seemed the most eager to help Amy to get her own work going better.

Amy worked hard, but seemed to not know as much as the others and complained the most about her back hurting, her fingers were raw, and she was messing up. Still, she had a lot to say about the content game and seemed to talk more than sew. Nobody seemed to notice that Beth worked as much of Amy's section as Amy did.

Bella seemed to sew only as good as Amy, but worked more steady. She seemed to be as talkative as Amy but sounded more knowledgeable. While Amy seemed to make a sad business of the funny names of the countries and cities she tried to talk about so knowingly, Bella managed to speak of them with far more competence of the pronunciation and general knowledge of the various countries they discussed as they stitched through them, or in her case, listened to them talk them over as she stitched through 'Australia.'

As the clock chimed nine, the work was put away, and the family rose to gather around the old piano, as though this was something they did every night. Ella was finally allowed to leave the couch and she hurried over to her twin's side. Just in time to hear Jo blurt out. "Aren't you going to get you violin?

Ella saw Bella give a sort of jump, as though she was deep in thought and Jo startled her. Then she smiled faintly. "I think I would rather sing and listen to Beth tonight. My head hurts."

"Are you sure you're not catching this cold too?" Jo demanded, sounding both exasperated and worried.

"No, I think it's just me being tired."

"Hmm, probably eyestrain more likely."

Jo stared at Bella for a long moment, then shrugged. "I suppose that thing don't let you sing much, does it? But you better not be getting sick too. I need you to step in if Ella can't act."

Ella jumped when Bella grabbed her arm as Jo went away to take her place. "You better not leave me to act in any play." She hissed, frowning worriedly."

"I won't. I really want to be part of it! I wonder who will watch?"

"I don't know and frankly I'm not sure I care that much. Just please, do your best to be part of it. Because I have no idea how to act this whoever he is!"

"Come on! we are waiting for you, you slowpokes." Jo called impatiently.

The girls gathered around the piano with Marmee. Beth played. Ella, not knowing the words, hummed along at first and listened to the others to learn the song. Meg, she thought, really did have a wonderful voice. Marmee had one that was even a little better. And the two singing together was a thrill, it almost made her stop humming even, just listening to them harmonizing together with awe.

Beth played very well, but the instrument she was forced to play was very lacking. It jangled and fell silent at odd moments, spoiling the tune Beth tried to play. But she had a way to touch the keys and making the jangles smooth out, and filling the silences with her own happy, bird-like little voice. Honestly, she was getting far more real music from the out-of-tune thing than Ella expected.

Amy sang with a decent, yet childishly thin high Soprano. It was fine, but compared to Meg and Marmee, it simply did not catch any attention. Bella was somewhere between Beth level of singing and Amy level of singing but seemed content to sing at her own level. Maybe she was just happy to sing?

And Jo was...Jo sang with a lot of spirit. A truly joyful noise. With an emphasis on noise. It was amazing just how bad Jo was at singing. Her voice went up and down and ended in a croak or quiver that seemed guaranteed to ruin even the most pensive tune. But she was so happy singing, that it was clear that nobody would say a word about it to her.

When the last song was sung, and the piano was shut up for the night, Ella followed the rest to the foot of the stairs. Meg made it first, and the rest filed into a line, going by age. When Ella realized that, she tugged on Bella's arm, and stood behind Jo. Then Ella stared hard, as she watched Marmee whisper something to her, then kiss her forehead. Meg nodded slightly, and then her little candle, which was handed out at the piano earlier, was lit. Then Meg started on her way to the stairs.


End file.
